The Rain
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: Set after 2.16, Sara gets frustrated because she thinks Michael does not want her. Can a rainstorm bring their differences to an end?


**The Rain**

Sara sat by the window, the corner of the room she shared with Michael. Just staring out at the pitch black night sky, bright yellow full moon shining down which is reflecting against the room.  
She turned and glanced at the body asleep in the bed just meters away from where she was sitting.  
Michael has not slept in weeks and she suspects that it has taken a toll on his exhausted body.  
Once you get over being overtired, your body adapts but it slowly closes down. The minute he rested his head on the soft pillow, his eyes shut tight and was out like a light.  
It has been a long few days along with everything that has been going on, trying to locate the evidence her father left her, dealing with the fact she had to put up with the man who tried to kill her, the one thing that she couldn't stand was the fact ever since the train Michael has not touched her once.  
Tomorrow they were going to talk to some people whom were working for Michael's father on the inside and to try to get this tape classified as evidence to which can be used in the court of the law.  
There was only so much you can do in one day, so they agreed to get some rooms at a local motel and some get rest for the busy day they have tomorrow.  
Even with a brain like Michael's it wasn't easy convincing him to shut it off for one night and get some sleep, but Sara did convince him. There were only two people who can calm him down, get him to see sense and that was Lincoln which was well obvious as he knew his brother like the back of his hand, and the other is Sara.  
He talks to her like he doesn't talk to anyone, his eyes lower and become gentle, his voice softer. She owned a part of his heart, mind and soul to which was untouchable.  
"Sara"  
She heard a faint croaky voice coming from the bed; she turned around and saw that Michael was awake.  
"Go back to sleep Michael" She told him, although it might have sounded more like a demand than a statement.

She then focused back on the window, something inside her made her stand up and begins to walk towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" He asked her, looking from the window to where she had been sitting to the door to where she was now standing, with her hand on the doorknob.  
"Outside. Just leave it, Michael"  
That was all she left him with as she opened the door and walked out of the motel room, leaving Michael staring after her in confusion.  
Just as fast as Sara practically scooted out the door, was Michael hot on her heels after her, needing to make sure she was okay.  
He grabbed a shirt and some pants and ran after her, calling her name as he closed the door to the motel room, looking around the dark night for her.  
"Sara…" The trees nearby itched of something creepy, leaves fluttering against the wind, the branches swaying back and forth.  
To which started off as a perfect clear night, is now a dark cloudy night sky looking as if there is a storm brewing ahead.  
And he would be right, not a few minutes later a few drops produced more and more till the rain started to come down heavy.  
His clothes started to stick to the length of his body as running became a harder task than he imagined it would be trying to run after someone in the pouring rain.  
"Damnit Sara" He yelled as he finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from running anymore.  
She turns to face his frustrated expression, planting her two hands on her hips as she stared up at him.  
"Michael…"

He started to shake his head half in anger and half in confusion, he had no idea why she was running away from him or had any idea why she even left the first place.  
"I can't do this …"  
Her voice started to tremble as she took a step away from him, to put in some distance otherwise her body was going to succumb to him and she would be a wreck. She didn't need that, she needed to breathe and remember why she had to get away from him in the first place.  
"What is it Sara? Please, let me in and tell me what is wrong." The need and desperation in his voice killed her. He looked at her like a puppy looks at its owner.  
"I…" She closed her eyes, and then Michael took his thumb and wiped away the tears which were dripping from her wet face.  
How he could tell what tears were and what were just rain drops she had no idea, Michael just seems to know these things in regards to her.  
She took a deep breath, inhaling all the oxygen she can muster through her lungs and slowly opened her eyes.  
"What is wrong Michael?" She started to yell, breaking free of his grasp. "You have not touched me once in days Michael. Why is that? "  
Her eyes blood red, heart racing a thousand times faster than it had before and fire burned in her beautiful eyes.  
"I will answer that shall I?" She continued when Michael did not say a word, just standing there either in shock or not knowing what to say.  
"You don't feel anything. You just don't feel the way I do, am I right?"  
The blood in Michael's veins boiled up, his heart beating. He could not believe this is how she thought he felt. How could she not know?  
"Sara"  
"No Michael. I have friggin ruined my whole life for you. I am now on the run with no more family or friends and the one guy who I can't live without wants nothing to do with me, can't even touch me. Now what do you think that tells me?

He just stared at her, wanting to reach out to her and to comfort her. She was so angry, yet there was a hint of sadness in her eyes  
"I am so exhausted and tired of playing this game. I can't… I will not be with someone who does not want to be with me…  
So please tell me… Explain to me, anything…"  
Her voice full of desperation and longing…"Just give me something to go on, please" She pleaded to him, throwing her arms up in the air in defeat.  
He thought about explaining to her his feelings and what she means to him, but then thought of another idea. One better. To show her.  
He closed the space between them, grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her full lips hard and passionate in one fast movement.  
The rain just suddenly got worse as he placed the other hand on her waist bringing their bodies closer together, one on one. Nothing separating them.  
Her hands are suddenly around his neck, as their kiss deepens. She gives him more access to her mouth and lips, as she opens her mouth allowing him entrance.  
Thunder and lightening begin to strike the sky, but it seems these two young lovers do not notice as they are engrossed in each other.  
Sara grips at his shirt and pulls apart, resting her forehead against his panting for some sort of oxygen relief.  
"I am so in love with you that it makes my head spin" His whispers, Michael's breath attacking her mouth.  
She glances at his eyes and as they come in contact with her own, she knows it is the truth.  
He then grabs her face and cups it in his hands, looking deeply at her.  
"I didn't touch you all the time, not because I didn't want to because god I had to physically force myself to resist. But because I didn't want you to think I was coming on too strong, I didn't want you to be smothered by me. Just wanted to give you some space. I'm sorry you felt I didn't want you, oh because I do. More than you can imagine Sara"  
A wave of embarrassment rushes over her and she begins to feel so stupid for thinking such things, suddenly she blushes and looks down.  
"I'm sorry…"  
Reaching up she again wraps her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.  
"I want you to know…" She began, biting on her bottom lip.  
Then taking a deep breath, she comes out with it. Just puts it on the table.  
"I want you to know I have never been so in love with someone that it made me nervous… "  
He waited…  
"Until now"

His lips curled in a smile subtle smile, he knows it isn't easy for her to say these words. Okay to be frank it may not be the first time she nor they admitted their love for each other. But having sad it on the train, a once off thing and not in so many words either, but this is different.  
They are now soaked from head to toe, but if anyone would see these two you would assume they were in heaven dancing on the moon or something similar.  
She leaned in closer and took his lips within her own once again; a smile hits her lips just as she kisses him.  
For those who thought a rainstorm is a tragic thing, especially if you are out in must never have met Michael Scofield and Sara Tancredi.  
This storm is a new beginning, for hope of the future and realizations that you can't run from love because it will end up chasing you like a cat with a tail.


End file.
